An artificial diamond was heretofore been synthesized under high-temperature, high-pressure thermodynamically equilibrium conditions. But recently a process for synthesizing diamond in a vapor phase has been developed.
In the vapor deposition process, hydrocarbon gas diluted with an over ten times larger volume of hydrogen is excited by a plasma or a hot filament to form a layer of diamond on a substrate in a reaction chamber.
As another prior art method, it is known to introduce a preheated material gas onto a heated substrate to pyrolytically decompose hydrocarbon to separate diamond (Japanese Patent No. 1272728).
Any prior art method for synthesizing diamond in a vapor phase requires basically a large amount of hydrogen, though it considers various methods for introducing neat to start a chemical reaction. Thus the cost for the material gas tends to be high. Moreover, hydrogen tends to be trapped in the diamond, thus lowering its purity and crystallizability. Also this will set limitations on the synthesis conditions of diamond, the speed of synthesis, the area of synthesis and the material of the substrate.
It is an object of the present invention to obviate these problems.